Knight Rider '86 2 - Brotherhood Of The Wolves
by homel001
Summary: Second in my Knight Rider '86 series. Michael And KITT investigate the murder of a young journalist that leads them on the trail of a hidden altruist cult with an agenda. Based on a fictional Season Five of the original series. Please R&R COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherhood Of The Wolves**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and it's characters belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the second story in the Knight Rider '86 series. Set in a fictional Season Five of the original series.**

Chapter One

A lone sedan explored the peaceful and serene country roads. It's occupants basked in the warm Californian sunlight. They had been travelling for miles. Their destination was the city of Los Angeles. It had been quite a pleasant trip out of town very little traffic around. Behind the wheel, Devon Miles and his passenger Bonnie Barstow were enjoying the sights and sounds of the country. They rarely ever got to go out on pleasure trips but for once, they both felt it was necessary. Michael and KITT were already returning to the foundation after an Assignment in Arizona so they had some extra time to unwind. Devon's classical songs were playing over the radio, proving a relaxed aura into the cabin. However, Devon was rarely one to talk about anything else apart from Foundation business.

"So with all that said and done, we should be able to win that contract with the CIA by the end of the month." He said as the conversation began to drag.

Bonnie smiled at the news. "That's brilliant Devon. I'm guessing that there will be perks to this new level of work?"

"Oh indeed there will. For starters, you'll be given a raise and a new budget to spend on the latest computer technology." Devon replied.

"I think KITT would be more excited than me."

Devon smiled at the budding computer tech's remark. "Indeed."

Time was gradually catching up on them, so they decided to cut across the country by taking a narrow side road. The drive continued on it's relaxing pace, the music still echoed in the cabin. Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she detected something lying in the middle of the road. She asked Devon to pull over. Both their anxiety levels began to rise. They found themselves staring at the lifeless remains of a body. Devon hurried out of the car, rushing over to the man. He carefully checked the body over only to find no physical scars and no pulse. He then found a small dart with blue fur, that had nestled itself in the back of the man's head. He recognised the type. It was a poison dart.

He called out to Bonnie: "Bonnie! This man is dead. He's been dead for some time. Contact the state police and get me Michael Knight on the line immediately!"

"I'm on it!" Bonnie replied as she reached for the car's inbuilt phone.

Thirty miles across the country, Michael and KITT were taking a leisurely stroll of their own. They were returning from Arizona after a simple courier job. As always, Michael sat back in his seat while he had KITT do the driving. His eyes were closed as he felt the wind ripple through his hair. He loved the fact that his car had been rebuilt to become a convertible as well as everything else. He had his music blare out over the speakers which was much to KITT's displeasure.

"Michael why do you still listen to this god awful piece of agonising sound? It's abusing my airwaves." KITT moaned.

"KITT, how can you not like "Boston"? They are amazing. They are my scene. I guess you could say that they are apart of me." Michael replied poetically.

"Really? Well that does make sense. This song is a mess, loud, undignified and is enough to repel a dozen sophisticated people. Much like you if I might add." KITT continued.

Michael lightly took offence to the statement. "Hey, when I said that it was apart of me I didn't mean you should actually analyse it."

"Why not? You both seem quite good for each other." KITT went on.

"Sure. Why not." Michael said with a chuckle.

The familiar sound of KITT's incoming call tone sounded, wiping the smile off of Michael's face.

KITT stated the obvious. "Michael, Devon's calling."

Michael answered the call. Devon's face appeared on the small monitor conveying his trademark expression of concern. The expression always made Michael shiver. He wiped the thoughts of relaxation off his mind.

"Yo' Devon! How was your trip with Bon-Bon?" He said.

"_Not good I'm afraid. I need you back at the Foundation immediately." _Devon responded over the video monitor._ "I have another case for you. One that is very urgent."_

"Okay. KITT and I will meet you at the Semi. We'll be there in Two hours." Michael sighed as he switched off the video screen. "Well KITT, I think we should hit the Super Pursuit Mode don't you think?"

"Agreed. At least I won't be able to hear this racket." KITT replied with another insult.

With the press of a button, KITT's roof emerged from the trunk and reattached itself to the top. Michael hit the SPM button followed by the "Passive Laser Restraint System". He rarely had to use the function unless it was absolutely needed. KITT transformed within seconds, his components became aerodynamic. The enhanced thrusters fired up, propelling them down the road at over Four Hundred Miles Per Hour. At that speed, Michael expected to arrive at the semi within the hour.

Later that day, the Semi truck made it's slow rendezvous with KITT. It lowered the ramp gently onto the road. Michael steered KITT into position, gently accelerating up onto the ramp and into the Semi. Devon and Bonnie sat there in silence. Trauma dominated their faces. They tried to process the incident from earlier in the hills. Bonnie had a long print out slip in her hand. It was information that Michael needed to read. The lone crusader exited the drivers seat, displaying a deep look of concern and puzzlement.

"Hey guys. I got here as fast I could." He said concerned. "What's going on? What's happened?"

Devon slowly stood up and met the ex cop in the eye.

"There has been a murder in the California hills. We discovered a body on the way back here." He explained. "A young man who we identified to be in his Mid Twenties. He was killed with a poison dart that was made out of Camphor wood."

Devon then opened a draw and pulled out the dart in question. He handed it to Michael before he continued.

"The Detective in charge of the investigation has kindly allowed me to keep this." He added. "I would like KITT to analyse it and trace it's origins."

Michael couldn't fight his confusion. "I don't understand. If the police are handling an investigation then how comes it's the Foundation's matter?"

"Because I requested that we should intervene. The foundation's already looking into it. I have contacted the board of directors personally by telephone. They have decided that this assignment should be given to you."

Michael sighed. "Okay well I guess I better look at the information. I assume it's everything we have on the victim?"

"That's right." Bonnie spoke as she handed Michael the print out. "His name was Charlie Denton. A student who had been studying Journalism at Harvard University. He was up there in the hills taking photos for an assignment when he was reported missing. He had never been heard from since. He has family in the city. A Mother, A brother and a Girlfriend."

Devon continued. "We speculate that he had discovered something that he shouldn't have seen. A theory that we have come across before on many occasions."

"Has his family been notified?" Michael asked with the one question on his mind.

"They have, that's where my job comes in." Bonnie answered instantly.

"Alright. KITT and I will trace this dart. We'll call you as soon as we get a lead."

Devon nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay and Michael, you know the drill. Be careful."

Michael took his seat behind the wheel. He fired up the engine, reversing out of the Semi. After hitting the street, Michael placed the dart firmly inside KITT's chemical analyser. They headed for the city limits while the roads were still clear. A computer composite of the dart appeared on the monitor just seconds later.

"So KITT, what are we dealing with here." he asked as he observed the chemical properties on the small monitor.

"It is a dart primarily used for hunting wild animals." KITT explained. "I have traced the source of the object to it's place of origin, as well as the store in which it was purchased. Which location would you like to visit first?"

"We'll hit the store first. Can you get me an address?

KITT scanned a map of the city, revealing the address with pin point accuracy.

"It's three miles west of this street. On the corner of Davidson Avenue. "He said." It is a local hunting equipment store.

Michael nodded his head. "Makes sense. Okay KITT, let's roll."

KITT cruised along the empty side streets, entering the suburbs of the city. With dusk quickly approaching, they wanted to gather a lead before the day was out.

Across town, a rusted up banger which was once a Cadillac rolled to a stop at a small country lookout point. Two men sat inside the vehicle. They were both scruffy, clothed in tatty rags and dusted boots. They both had a mark on the side of their necks. It was a pendulum symbol, a sign which marked their membership of a lethal Altruistic Cult. They sat there overlooking the city skyline when they began to calmly discuss the events of their latest victim.

"It has been done." The passenger reported. "We disposed of the kid quickly and quietly. There was no resistance."

"Excellent." The driver smiled. "Our mighty leader, Donovan will be pleased to hear that. Our compound must not be discovered by anyone."

The passenger nodded. "I know. I know. Look relax will you? I checked the film in his camera. I destroyed the photos along with the negatives. The outsiders won't have anything to go on."

The driver took a deep breath. "Alright. Lets get back there. It's going to be dark in an hour. We don't want to break curfew."

They immediately left the parking spot and headed into the countryside. They left nothing behind except a cloud of exhaust fumes and a locked box of secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brotherhood Of The Wolves**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and it's characters belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the second story in the Knight Rider '86 series. Set in a fictional Season Five of the original series.**

Chapter Two

The Brotherhood Of The Wolves. It was a name that was rarely uttered by the people of Los Angeles. They were considered to be no more than a bunch of mentally challenged types who preached that they were one with nature. However what the people were unaware of was the fact that they were real. They were also very dangerous. The Brotherhood Of The Wolves were actually a Wilderness Altruist Cult who had spent several years cut off from the civilised word. They had built a small complex for themselves in the Californian Hills where the wild animals roamed. It was what they called "Sanctuary." Although they worshipped the ways of the hunter, their leader had a knack of avoiding the course of justice. His vast knowledge kept his Cult above the law. They had been carrying out dangerous heists and hold ups along the country roads. When each heist was completed, the Law couldn't touch them. Their leader was an intelligent man called name was Donovan Cawley. In his previous life, Cawley had been a computer technician with a huge career record behind him. Now, he was playing the part of an all mighty leader to his private little army of maniacs.

Cawley, stood there on the side of the cliff face, staring out into the endless square miles of wilderness. He often basked in his own defiance. He considered himself undefeated. He used the notions as energy to fuel his relentless leadership. One of his followers approached him and took a stand next to him. He was one of the few people that had been easily manipulated by the ex-technician into living his vision of crime.

"It has been taken care of my brother. There were no witnesses." The follower reported.

"Well done brother. You have done me proud once again." Cawley smiled in response as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I wish we could have recruited that child into our pack, but he knew too much. If we are to maintain a grip on our land then we have to make sure that our complex stays a secret."

"Me and Clyde took a drive out to the city limits." The Follower stated, assuring his leader. "The outsiders don't know anything."

"If they did then our mighty ear would have picked up on their cries of fear." Cawley replied as he Looked up to a giant aerial which sat on top of a hill above the complex. "Go and eat something. You must rest for our next big quest tomorrow. It's time."

"You mean? There's another truck coming?"

Cawley nodded. "That's right. This one will be full of treasures. Treasures that will turn our fellow brethren into mighty warriors. It's finally time."

Back in the city, the store keeper flicked the sign round to it's "closed" status. KITT sat patiently in the parking lot awaiting Michael's return. Michael left the shop shaking the shop keeper by the hand. He sat down behind the dash and presented a receipt.

"How did it go?" KITT asked him.

"Very well KITT. The guy was so helpful that he even gave me a receipt." Michael replied. "See if you can find this name. "Donovan Cawley.""

KITT scanned the police database.

"I have found a match. Donovan Cawley. Thirty Two years old, blonde hair, dark eyes, height 5'10, previous job: Computer Technician."

Michael rubbed the back of his head. "Have you got any idea where we can find him?"

"I'm afraid not." KITT denied. "It says here that he is no longer listed under the city's birth registers. This is very peculiar."

Michael had a hunch. "Does the police files have any information on his activities? You know like, Hobbies, Religion. That kind of thing?"

"I can find no mention of such Religious beliefs, but he did take up hunting. Bear hunting to be exact."

"Hunting huh? I wonder where he went after he quit his job?"

"May I suggest that we check out the crime scene. I could probably detect something there."

"Good thinking partner." Michael smiled as he gently tapped the dash with the palm of his hand.

Stick the gear in reverse, KITT backed out of the parking lot. They headed up into the hills at cruising speed with only the empty roads to accompany them. Michael patched in a call to Devon to fill him in of their discovery.

A few hours later, they arrived at the crime scene where Devon and Bonnie had discovered the body. Michael pulled KITT to the side of the road and activated his surveillance mode. The police had still cordoned the area off from earlier. The yellow police tape flickered in the cool evening wind. Michael pulled the tape over his head before kneeling down to expect the scene. He aimed his watch at the dry cracked ground so KITT could scan for readouts.

Michael frowned. "There's not much left except a few spots of blood. Are you picking anything up on your scanners?"

KITT's red scanner dashed back and forth.

"I am detecting distinctive footprint patterns in the soil behind you, Michael." He replied. "They appear to form from the top of the hill."

"What's at the top of that hill?" Michael asked him.

"There is a small dirt road which heads up into the hills. The entrance is located around the next bend in front of me.

Michael then played a possible scenario in his head.

"Whoever attacked this kid, had been chasing him for a while." He said. "Let's check it out."

"Why? Do you think that the killers are still up there?"

"There's only one way to find out. I have a possible hunch. Let's see if it's right."

Michael left the scene quickly and quietly. Returning to KITT, he activated the Silent Mode function which instantly cut the sound of his motors. They slowly crept around the bend where they stumbled across the entrance to a narrow dirt road. Michael suddenly became hesitant as he hovered his foot above the accelerator. KITT seemed to notice his reaction.

"Michael, your stress levels are sky-rocketing. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure." Michael replied uncomfortably. "I just keep getting the feeling that we're being watched."

"Oh? I have scanned the area. There isn't anyone around." KITT assured him.

Michael swallowed his fears. "Well okay. Let's go."

The dirt road took them deeper into the dangerous Californian wilderness. Before they knew it, they had entered the middle of nowhere. To Michael, it felt like they had driven into an undiscovered part of the country. There was no visual trace of the city behind them. KITT kept his scanners trained on the road. They eventually reached the top of the hill and to a clearing. Parking up on the side, Michael peered out over the dash. A mysterious wooden complex sat directly ahead of them. A huge wooden fence blended in with the landscape. A gate was positioned at the end with two small watch towers located at either side of it. KITT zoomed in on the structure. A few seconds later, Michael the crystal clear images appeared on the monitor.

The location confused KITT. "Michael, what is this place?"

"It looks like a complex for a cult." Michael theorised as he studied the place. "I've heard about these places. There considered to be very dangerous. Mind you I never thought I would be this close to one. Alright Scan the interior. Let's see if there's anyone around."

A 3D image appeared on the screen as KITT displayed his findings.

"I detect fifteen individuals scattered throughout the complex." he said. "There is a smaller wooden structure on the cliff face towards the rest. It has a mounted Military grade radar tower mounted on top if it."

Michael couldn't believe his ears. "A radar tower? KITT I think our victim stumbled upon this place by accident. He must have tried to take some photos when he was caught and chased. Wait a minute. What's that over there on the wall?"

KITT focused his scanners on a mark on the wall. He enlarged the image on the monitor.

"It's a cult symbol." He said. "However I don't have any information regarding cult groups in my data banks." 

"That's okay buddy. Let's show this evidence to Devon. Maybe the Foundation computers can help us."

"Agreed."

As silently as they arrived, Michael and KITT left the area without being detected. There was no doubt about it. Their victim had been murdered by a cult. Michael took deep breaths at the gruelling thought. Their investigation had opened a darker page.

The Ariel antenna which sat above the complex housed more than just military equipment. It contained several other units which the group had swiped in the past. One of which was a sophisticated police database that never made it to it's destination. It was Cawley's favourite piece of merchandise. He sat there in the confided space of the wooden station as he searched the database for information on young journalist. A file photo of the boy appeared on the screen along with a list of details. One of which was an address.

"Charlie Denton." He muttered to himself as he read the information. "Such a shame. You would have led such an amazing life."

One of his followers entered the room and stood next to Cawley. He observed the screen with his leader as he awaited his instructions.

"Is this him?" He asked.

"Yes." Cawley confirmed. "I want his house searched for any negatives that he might have hidden. I have a gut feeling that tells me he was up here before. If he has then he must already have evidence of our sanctuary."

"What are my instructions, brother?" The follower asked.

"Go to this address." Cawley commanded. "Ransack it. Turn it upside down. I want make sure that this sanctuary is kept safe. If you come across anything that could jeopardise us then destroy it. Is that understood?"

"Understood my Leader." The follower acknowledged as he turned to leave.

The nervous sensation in Cawley's gut began to subside. With his next big heist on the horizon, he had to expect any kind of trouble in any which way possible. He sat there immersed in his own personal silence. He wanted to be the ultimate man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherhood Of The Wolves**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and it's characters belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the second story in the Knight Rider '86 series. Set in a fictional Season Five of the original series.**

Chapter Three

KITT basked in the sunlight as he sat quietly outside the Foundation Manor. Michael had arrived there in the early hours of the morning. He couldn't sleep with the previous night's events on his mind. The thought about the many things that he had encountered over the past four years. This had to be the first time that he ever encountered a dangerous cult. He marched his way into Devon's office just as the sophisticated man was about to attend to his breakfast. Michael understood that his boss needed the nourishment, but his impatience had risen to critical levels.

"Morning Devon." He said. "Look I'm sorry to barge in like this, but KITT and I have some vital information that you need to see."

Devon tired to his his Breakfast. "Michael, can't this wait? Come and join me. Have some eggs with me."

"No thanks." Michael declined. "I've lost my appetite. Look, KITT and I returned to the scene of the murder last night."

"Oh? Did you find anything?"

"Well yeah as a matter of fact. Devon, the boy was killed by a cult."

The word forced Devon to pay attention. "A cult? What makes you so sure?"

"I found their complex. They live in the hills, miles up from the crime scene. Devon, the boy wasn't supposed to be up there." 

"Then why was he up there?"

"I think he ventured up there by mistake." Michael Theorised. "The complex was tucked away into the hills. There were no official signs that marked their land."

"That is likely, but also questionable." Devon countered as he presented his own theory. "The victim could have possibly been spying."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"Journalism can make a man do anything for a story. Are there any additional details on the cultist group?"

"I've had Bonnie analyse a picture from KITT's data banks. The one that we took last night. It was a painted symbol. It almost looked tribal."

"You do realise that cults deemed to be untouchable by the law? There have only been a handful of incidents where police have put a cultist group behind bars. The Foundation might even drop the case if they found out this information."

"So don't tell them." Michael said as he turned to leave. "Besides it's my case and I want to stop this before it happens again."

Devon wasn't surprised. "Naturally. However you could check his apartment first. If he has any substantial evidence then it could threaten the cultist leader."

"You just want me to run with your theory first, right?" Michael replied.

"I'm just trying to be rational about it." Devon stated.

"Okay, but if I'm right then there will be nothing there. I'll be in touch."

Michael stormed out of the room in a huff. Devon wanted to report this in. He picked up the telephone and began to dial the Foundation. However, he couldn't bring himself to finish the job. Michael always had the results and he trusted him. 

A few hour later, Michael and KITT cruised the streets as they looked for the victims address. They eventually arrived at the location which was at an apartment block. KITT pulled into the parking lot and began to scan the building. Michael sat there expressing his concerns on the investigation. He still refused to believe that the victim was spying on the cultist group. He couldn't come up with an explanation why.

"Okay KITT, Scan the apartment." He said. "Denton's apartment is on the first floor at the East side. Room 21"

A graphic appeared on the dashboard monitor display. Three coloured object appeared on the screen in red.

"Michael, I detect person in there." KITT reported. "He appears to be raiding the apartment."

"Uh-Oh!" Michael said as he jumped out of the car. "Devon might have been right after all. Keep your scanners peeled."

Michael cautiously entered the apartments. Scaling the staircase, he arrived at Denton's apartment. The door had been kicked open with force. There were sounds coming from within the apartment. Michael entered the main living room. As he sneaked around the corner into the kitchen, he spotted a feral man with tattered clothes rooting through the cupboards and draws. He studied the man with his eyes, instantly spotting the same cultist mark on his left shoulder. Michael decided to attract his attention.

"Hi there. If you're looking for something good to eat, there's a burger joint down the road."

The man reacted by launching himself at Michael. He rammed the lone crusader into the wall, planting his punches into his chest. Michael reacted by smacking the man in the back of the head. He then grabbed the cultist by the arm and swung him into the back of the couch. The couch tipped over taking the cultist with it, but he quickly jumped to his feet. Michael dodge the next series of punches as the man headed for the door.

"KITT I need you buddy. Our man's making a run for it." Michael said as he spoke into his wrist watch.

The man flew down the stairs at headed for the door. He rushed out into the parking lot towards his car, unaware that KITT had detected him. Michael emerged from the building just as the car sped right past him. KITT pulled up seconds later.

"He's getting away Michael." He said.

"No need to tell me twice." Michael replied as he dived into the drivers seat. "Let's go get him!"

The Cultist raced down the street in his banged up rusted sedan. It's busted framework rattled at the high speeds. KITT appeared in his rear view mirror. He spun the car in an anti-clockwise direction. He was now heading back towards the hills. Michael spun KITT in the same direction. He activated his all terrain mode when the roads began to get bumpy.

"Michael, who is this man?" KITT asked. "What was he doing in Charlie Denton's apartment?"

"That's what I want to know." Michael replied. "Devon's hunch was right. Denton was spying."

"That would mean that he had stumbled upon something." KITT continued.

"That or he was going to expose them to the city." Michael added. "Whoever sent this guy, wanted to make sure that there was no evidence left. All we need to do is follow the messenger boy."

"I'm afraid that's going to be difficult, Michael." KITT informed him. "He's driven up onto a highly unstable dirt path."

"Okay punch it up!"

The cultist appeared on the screen. As KITT zoomed in, the image showed the man just standing there. He appeared to be waiting for them.

"It could be a trap." KITT warned him. "I suggest we go around him."

"Trap or not, I can't let him get away." Michael replied. "Once we get up to that hill we'll turbo boost up onto the ledge. That should take him by surprise."

Slamming his foot on the accelerator. Michael and KITT headed straight on up towards the ledge. Suddenly, KITT detected the trap in question. Two motion sensor explosives had been planted into the ground.

"Michael! Brace yourself! KITT screamed as they drove over the explosives.

Suddenly A huge explosion knocked them backwards. The shock wave caused the uneven surface to crumble, creating a landslide in the process. Before they could react, they were caught right in the middle of it. The force of the landslide was too great that KITT couldn't gain any traction.

"Michael, I've lost all traction. At this rate of speed, we'll smash into the trees below!"

"Could your molecular bonded shell withstand the impact?"

"At this angle and speed!? The chances are very slim!"

"There's a small ledge over there! Can you give me turbo boost!?"

"It's possible, but I'm not sure if we'll make the jump."

"We have no choice. Hit it!"

Michael battled the elements. The landslide carried them closer and closer to the tree line below. With no time to spear, he hit the Turbo Boost button. Michael held on for dear life as KITT flew straight out of the violent dirt pile with full speed. They glided through the air towards the ledge and touched down successfully.

Michael took a few moments to catch his breath. "KITT. Are you alright?"

"I am fine Michael." KITT replied. "The explosion was strong enough to create that landslide, but it didn't damage any of my systems."

Michael stated up at the ledge once again. "That's great. Our man got away though."

"What are we going to?" KITT wondered.

"We're going to go with my hunch now." replied Michael. "Hopefully, Bonnie will have the information that we need."

With that they headed on. The landslide had conveyed a message. To, Michael it meant only one thing. "Keep Away."

Later that day, KITT sped down the main interstate. He weaved between the country traffic. They were returning to the site of the Cultist camp. It had been a quiet trip so far until the silence was interrupted by a call. Michael flicked on the monitor. Bonnie's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Bonnie, had any luck with the information that KITT sent you?" Michael asked as he greeted the young technitian.

"_I ran the images through the federal computers. _Bonnie replied over the radio._ "The symbol matched up with one cultist group. They call themselves "The Brotherhood Of The Wolves."_

Michael tried to conceal his his smile. "Sounds like a title for a low budget horror movie. What did the records say about them?"

"_The Information was pretty __limited__. All I could get was a number of Heists that they committed. They all took place on the country roads. All of which happened outside the city limits. Each target was a security van which was carrying various __different __cargo__s__. The man reported to be behind every theft was Donovan Cawley."_

"Donovan Cawley. KITT, can you look that name up for me?"

KITT accessed his data-banks. "Certainly."

"_Michael, be careful. Based on the information available it sounds like Cawley isn't a man to be messed with." _Bonnie warned him. The look of concern on her face was all to real.

"Thanks for the concern. I'll see you later." Michael smiled as he ended the call.

Bonnie's face vanished as Michael ended the call. KITT had finished his scan of the name. He presented his findings on the screen. An image of Donovan appeared on the screen.

"Donovan Cawley. Born in April 12th 1961. He is 25 years old."

Michael didn't want the basics. "KITT."

"Of course, the blunt version. Cawley was a computer technician who worked on various computers for the CIA. He was dismissed in 1983 after he suffered a nervous breakdown and assaulted his manager. When questioned by the authorities, he claimed that he was imprisoned by the working man and that he was going to form a group of brothers who would eventually rise up and take over the working man with the power of nature. He was sent to prison but was released in 1984 after a reduced sentence time. He was never seen since.

"I wonder who it was who got him released? A family member? A follower?"

"It is not documented here in the files."

"That's okay. In a few more hours we'll have the answers for ourselves. Okay KITT. Super Pursuit Mode."

Once again, Michael activated the Passive Laser Restraint System and hit the Super Pursuit Mode. KITT quickly transformed into his Aerodynamic form. They hurtled down the interstate at 260 miles per hour, reducing their travel time. They eventually arrived at the path which led them into the hills. Hitting the Emergency Breaking System, Michael brought KITT to a halt and switched him back to "Cruise" mode. He had made sure that they were both prepared for trouble. He hit KITT's silent mode and proceeded up the path.

The complex with within their sights. It sat above them on the cliff face above. It's menacing features convinced Michael to try another approach. He gently pulled up at the side of the road, accessing KITT's maps.

KITT noticed the change."Michael, what's wrong? Why have we stopped?"

"KITT I don't think that going to the entrance is a good idea." Michael said as he went with a gut feeling. "I want to get up to that Ariel tower of theirs. Is there a way to get up there?" 

The maps suddenly changed on the screen.

"Michael there is a small suspension bridge that runs up the side of the complex. It is about half a mile to the right of us. What do you plan to do?"

Michael had a better idea. "I plan to spy on our friendly cultists."


	4. Chapter 4

**Brotherhood Of The Wolves**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and it's characters belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the second story in the Knight Rider '86 series. Set in a fictional Season Five of the original series.**

Chapter Four

Arriving at the narrow entrance, Michael and KITT headed on up the steep incline with hesitation. They then located the bridge which passed over the valley. As they continued onwards, Michael focused KITT's scanners on the encampment. He couldn't see much apart from a few small wooden structures. There didn't appear to be any signs of life around. The Aerial tower and the wooden building that supported it sat on cliff just ahead. They approached it with caution. KITT scanned the area thoroughly. His results came up negative. They were completely alone.

"I've scanned the area. There doesn't appear to be anyone around." He reported.

"Okay. Let's just sit here and see what happens." Michael replied as he switched off KITT's motors.

"Michael, I suggest we be careful. That Aerial tower has been designed to track unauthorised movement as well as transmissions."

"And we're sitting right under it." Michael realised as he fixed his eyes on the tower. "Keep your scanners peeled. I'm going to take a look at that tower."

Michael stepped out onto the ledge. He kept his eyes fixed on the encampment below. He still couldn't see anyone around. He treated it as suspicious anyway. He wasn't going to be fooled. Michael approached the door to the Aerial tower. He carefully opened it to find a small set up of complex military surveillance systems. Cameras trained on the valley and the camp and There were sensitive microphones that listened in on peoples movements. There was no doubt in Michael's mind that he had been detected.

KITT chimed in over Michael's wrist watch radio. "_Michael, my sensors detect a silent alarm that has been tripped. __Three __people have left the encampment and are heading your way."_

_"_Thanks KITT."

Michael stepped outside. He hurried towards KITT when he was bombarded by gunfire. Bullets riddled the ground around his feet. KITT sprang into action. He raced up to shield Michael from the bullets. Michael dived into the car and the pair took off into the wilderness. Shortly afterwards, Donovan emerged along with two of his followers. He headed into the Aerial Tower building and deactivated the silent alarm.

"Sorry brother, but he got away again." a Follower reported.

"Don't worry. He'll be back." Cawley assured his brother. "Angus spotted him outside the main gates last night. I don't know who he is, but if he thinks he can stop us of our job tomorrow. He's mistaken. Come brothers. We have work to do."

Cawley headed back down into the encampment. His brothers followed him closely. They returned to their activities. Cawley had been training his brothers to fight for their next job. Time was running out and the heat amongst the Brotherhood Of The Wolves was rising.

Michael didn't know what to do. It had been a long time since he had felt the genuine fear. Why didn't he listen to Devon? Why did his over confidence get the better of him? He couldn't face the foreboding sensation that he had fallen into a hole, one that he couldn't get out of. He repeatedly took deep breaths to slow down his pressure levels. He knew that he couldn't think if he went into a state of panic. The road became serene and peaceful once again. It was as if mother nature was trying to cover up the evil from within. He sat there in a tensed position unaware that KITT had been silently monitoring his life signs. KITT understood how he was feeling. For a super sophisticated computer, this one was a no brainer.

"Michael, are you going to talk to me or not?" KITT asked him unnerved by the silence.

"I'm sorry KITT." Michael apologised. "It's just...I can't believe that we didn't see that coming. I mean, usually we would be preparing for an ambush like that."

"Michael, it wasn't your fault nor mine." KITT assured him. "I've been replaying the events and have come up with the statistics. If the scenario had changed, the results wouldn't have been different."

Michael rolled his is eyes skywards. "KITT what are you trying to tell me?"

"Those people have adapted with the wilderness. Just like wild animals, their senses have adapted. We so called "Outsiders" lack the ability." KITT explained.

"Yeah that makes sense I suppose. I just can't figure out what to do next."

"You do know what Devon would say?"

"Yeah. He would cancel the case. We need to spy on them from a different position. Somewhere where their aerial tower can't detect us. KITT, show me the maps of the surrounding area will you?"

"Certainly." KITT complied.

A geographical map of the wilderness appeared on the monitor. KITT covered the area as he searched for a blind spot. A few seconds passed by when he eventually found a suitable location.

"I've got it Michael." He said. "There is a peak that sits at the opposite end of the bridge. The dense under brush and electrical wires should be able to mask my scanners. However there is still a Twenty Percent chance that we will still be detected.

"I like those odds." Michael replied. "Could you plant me a fast route to that spot?"

"I'll try my best. As long as I don't have to lecture you again."

Michael smiled. "I'll be careful this time. I promise."

Michael swung KITT into a hard U turn. They took another dirt road which led them towards the marked location. Michael liked his chances this time. He couldn't let this case slip away. If he was ever going to expose this cult and put them behind bars, then he had to do it as soon as possible. A short while later, they arrived at the peak. Michael liked their chosen vantage point. The Complex sat right opposite them on the cliffs below. He tapped away at the buttons, activating KITT's surveillance camera. Although they were at a far distance, the powerful camera enabled them to peer into the site. He studied the monitor closely as the camera panned on three members of the cult. They all wore tatty clothes and they all carried semi-automatic rifles. It was plainly obvious that the weapons had been stolen during one of their heists. As the camera panned around the base, Michael made the assumption that they were planning to go out on another job. Taking their chances, he made a call to the Foundation. Devon's face appeared on the monitor.

Michael opened the channel. "Devon. I want you to find and contact the company that is deploying that armoured van tomorrow." 

"_It will take us some time find the details? Why? What's wrong?" _Devon replied.__

_"_I think our little cult friends are planning to ambush the next delivery tomorrow." Michael explained as he got to the point. "I'm not sure what it is that the van is carrying but these guys are after it." 

"_I'll get onto it. What are you going to do?"_

_"_I'm going to rile them up a bit." Michael replied with his proposal. "I'm going to let them know that I'm going to stop them one way or another."

Devon's face dropped. "_I see. Michael, I told you never to make rash decisions that would put you and KITT into harms way. That especially includes this one!"_

Michael didn't want to know. "Look trust me. KITT and I know we are doing. I'll keep in touch."

The idea concerned KITT as the lone crusader closed the channel.

"Michael, just what do you propose we do?" He asked him.

"Turbo Boost." Michael replied.

KITT couldn't believe it. "From this distance? Michael, I can't guarantee that we'll make it in one piece."

"Have a little faith in yourself pal. Lets take a look at your Trajectory Guide." 

A small graphical chart appeared on the monitor. Selecting the right icon, Michael prepared KITT for turbo boost. He move had been carefully guessed. Hitting the Turbo Boost, KITT raced towards the edge of the peak and launched into the air. Michael held his breath when he began to feel weightless in the pilots cabin. The walls of the complex were in sight. It was then that the realism set in. They were actually going to make it. Inside the complex, Cawley and his followers dived for cover. The looked up to see KITT dive straight into the heart of their complex. As the black trans am hit the ground, Michael resumed control of the wheel.

He started to chase the cult members around, teasing them with his superiority. Cawley stood there with a sinister scowl. He wasn't impressed with Michael's driving skills. Michael sensed that enough was enough as he applied the breaks. He looked out the dash to see Cawley heading towards him. It was time he laid his cards on the table. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Hi." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Suddenly three men surround him. Michael soon found himself at gunpoint. It was now Cawley's turn to speak.

Cawley growled. "Just what do you want outsider? Who do you insist on harassing us?"

"You Donovan Cawley aren't you?" Michael asked him.

"I am. Who are you, outsider?" Cawley said as he returned the question. 

"I'm the man who's going to bring you down." Stated Michael.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Cawley responded as he covered his real fears with a stern expression.

"Oh no? How about I refresh your memory." Michael continued. "Murder? Multiple thefts. See correct me if I'm wrong, but a Cult of wild hill billies can't just ambush high profile security vans and hope to remain a low profile afterwards. That is just stupid. You were bound to slip up eventually."

Cawley smirked at the accusations. "We are not criminals. We are the soldiers of salvation. For many years, you city folk have infested this great land with your crime, your technology. Nature has been brutalized by your ways of pollution and war. I'm trying to change all of that."

"You're crazy. Murdering innocent lives doesn't solve the solution. It causes resistance. You are sick to think that this is the way to improve the world."

"I am not a sick man. My soul is clean. I have cleansed the souls of my brothers. Look around you. I gave them a new purpose in life. This is my vision and they are living it with me. This is my life now and we will take what is rightfully ours." Cawley replied as he issued orders to his men. My brothers. See to it that this fool doesn't cause any more grief. Take him into the shed."

Michael used his last tactic. "Why don't you kill me now? You killed that kid in cold blood!"

"He threatened to expose our sanctuary." Cawley corrected him. "You are opposing a saviour."

"No. I'm opposing a murderer." Michael sneered as he watched Cawley walk away.

The three followers then prompted him walk. Raising his hands slowly over head, Michael whispered gently into his wrist watch. It was now up to KITT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brotherhood Of The Wolves**

**by homel001**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the show and it's characters belong to the late Glen. A. Larson. This is the second story in the Knight Rider '86 series. Set in a fictional Season Five of the original series.**

Chapter Five

KITT's ignitors started up. Michael appeared on his monitor screen. All he had to do was wait for the word. As Michael slowly headed for the small wooden shed at the end of the complex, he gently spoke into his wrist watch radio again. The three followers were still unaware.

"KITT. Give us a distraction if you please?" Michael whispered into his watch.

KITT immediately responded by activating his Polyphonic___Synthesizer._

_"___This is the police! You are completely surrounded! Throw down your weapons and put your hands in the air!"__

_Suddenly, the sound of Police sirens echoed from his speakers, attracting the followers attention. Michael made his move by attack the three men. He Knocked out the first man with a punch to the jaw. The second man tried to attack, but his punch was deflected followed by a kick to the chin. Michael tripped the third man to the ground, kicking him in the ribs. He then rushed towards KITT and dived into the drivers seat. Fury had set in. __He wasn't going to let this lie. The gates opened and KITT rolled out of the complex. Michael only had one option left. He had to intercept the Van delivery himself. Cawley watched as KITT disappeared in over the horizon. __He couldn't waste any more time so __returned to the grounds. __His followers__ had been doing target practice on a set of straw dummies. With the delivery now just Five Hours away, __tensions began to increase__. __Cawley battled his contained feelings of chaos and desperation.__ Michael wasn't going to shatter his vision. _

_"Okay my brothers, Let's return to our training." __He commanded.__ "That outsider can't stop __us__. __Our__ purpose to save humanity will continue."_

_A Follower stepped forward. "__But brother, what if he does stop us?"_

_Cawley stepped down and grabbed the follower by the shoulders._

_"Do you not trust me?" __He asked him as he stared into the man's frightened eyes.__ "We will strike at dawn and we will be victorious. That outsider will regret that he ever crossed us."_

_A small courier van cruised along the desert roads. It was the now the crack of dawn. The morning sun had peaked over the horizon accompanied by the fresh cool breeze of the ocean. There were no other vehicles in sight which made the courier van's journey a smooth one. However Dawn was going to throw something else at them. High up in the hills above, Cawley and his men located the van. They prepared to move out in order intercept, but there was something troubling Cawley. What if he ran into Michael Knight again? He couldn't let anything spoil his plan. He followed his men to two bashed up pick up trucks which they had covered in foliage the night before. They revved up the engines as the van __cruised passed__them__. _

___"__My brothers. This is it. Let's move out."___

_Shortly afterwards, t__he pick up trucks appeared in the van driver's __rear-view__ mirror. He instantly reacted with caution as he put his foot down on the accelerator. He turned to his passenger, signalling him to load his shot gun. __Two miles __away, Michael and KITT sped down the road towards the same location when an alarm sounded in Michael's cabin. KITT displayed the source of the alarm on the monitor.___

_"__Michael, two vehicles are intercepting a security van." __KITT reported as he displayed a graphic on the screen.__ "Both vehicles are carrying heavily armed men."_

_"__Cawley's made his move." Michael said, flicking away at a few buttons. "__How far away are we?"_

_"Approximately Two Miles." __KITT answered.__ "Shall __I__ activate my Super Pursuit Mode?"_

_"No let's leave it this time." __Michael denied.__ I want them to think that they're getting away with it for a while. __It will __be __a__ nasty surprise for them. In the meantime get me Devon. He'll want to hear this."_

_The two pick up trucks rolled up on each side of the van, boxing it in. The cult members leaped off of the back of the trucks. They clung on the sides of the van, scaling their way towards the cargo doors. Cawley clung onto the side of the driver's door. He swung his fist at the driver and knocked him out. The passenger tried to open fire but was pulled into a headlock by another brother. Cawley smiled as climbed into driver's seat, throwing the driver out into the road. He slammed on the brakes, bringing the truck to a screeching halt. The rest of his brothers opened the doors. They climbed on inside one by on__e __to access the cargo. They unloaded a series of wooden crates in an orderly fashion. One by the one, they stacked the crates neatly on the back of the pick ups. Cawley inspected one of the crates. They were all there __and accounted for. _

_"We did boys." he said with excitement. "We now have ourselves a set of forty portable rocket launchers. Our clan will be invincible. Glenn, you and some of the boys take the load back to camp, Denton, Samson and I will finish up here."_

_The cult hopped onto the trucks and headed for the countryside. As they turned the next bend, they were confronted with a mass armada of police cars. Someone had tipped them off. The members exited the trucks by request and surrendered. Devon Miles appeared from the crowd of armed police officers. He searched the contents of the pick up trucks and located the missing rocket launchers._

_"They are all here. Michael's hunch was correct." He said to leading police officer._

_"Mr Miles, Cawley isn't here. He must be back the crime scene." Another cop shouted from behind. My men are preparing to move out and catch him."_

_Devon checked his watch. "Oh there is really no need. Michael should be there in say...Three minutes._

Cawley sat there in silence unaware of what was about to go down. His followers had completed their task of clearing out the van. His eyes narrowed as he made out a familiar black object that was heading towards them. It then suddenly hit him hard.

"It's Knight!" He growled. "Well he's too late. We'll take of him once and for all won't we brothers."

As they approach the van, Michael and KITT were met with a barrage of machine gun fire. It was time for them to execute their plan. Devon had given them a heads up, but he strongly cautioned them about Cawley. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Michael. These machine guns are as feeble as polystyrene pellets and highly annoying." KITT groaned as several bullets bounced off his Molecular Bonded Shell.

"You said it." Michael agreed. "Okay KITT, Cawley's going to be main challenge here. If we can toss his brothers into the back of that van, that should put him on edge for us to take him down."

KITT immediately knew what to do. "Say no more."

KITT accelerated, ripping through the small barrage. They were successful in splitting up the small group. Cawley dived to the ground and rolled for cover. He watched on with rage filled eyes as KITT chased his followers into the back of the van. Michael hopped out of the car. He slammed the van doors shut and locked them, trapping the two cultist followers inside. Cawley picked himself up off the ground and sprinted across the road. Michael spotted him within a split second. He dived into KITT and gave chase.

"There he goes KITT. He's heading for the beach."

"Michael, I hope we don't plan on swimming. My new Aquatic Synthesizer unit hasn't been fully fitted yet."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that it doesn't come to that."

The beach provided tough traction for KITT. Michael hit the down traction treads, but the traction still provided problems. Cawley climbed a small jagged rock face, hoping that it would stop his chasers. He tried to climb his way out but quickly realised that it was too late. Michael and KITT rolled up the beach and stopped in front of the cliff face.

"There he is, Michael. He appears to be trapped." 

"Good. Let's go up there and get him."

"Michael I can't Turbo Boost up there. There is no solid surface on top of that formation."

Michael nodded. "I know. I'm going to need a boost myself. I'll need a boost about 30 ft."

After applying the right amount of pressure, KITT propelled Michael up through the sunroof. He lands steadily on the top of the uneven surface. He immediately locked arms with Cawley as the two men battled it out with all of their strength.

"Your cult is over!" Michael growled, struggling against Cawley's strong grip.

"You're going to die Knight. Right here, right now!" Cawley replied with murderous intent. "No one dares rob me of my vision!"

"What vision? Mass murder?" Michael responded. "Look in a mirror, Cawley. You're not a saint. You're the face of pure evil."

Cawley screamed at those words. He took a swing at Michael but missed. Michael dodged another fist as he speared the mad cultist in his chest. Cawley smacked his back into the side of the rocks, letting out an agonising scream! He couldn't fight any more. The pain was too intense for him to bare. Michael towered over him. He grabbed the now sobbing leader by the scruff of the neck. There was no sympathy in his eyes and in his voice.

"No more...Please!" He squealed. "I've failed. I've failed my brothers."

"You failed society. I mean look at you." Michael responded with the truth. "You use to be a well respected technician, but wild fantasies had gotten the better of you. Why did you do it? Why did you turn to crime using a cult as a mask?"

"There were no masks, Knight." Cawley said as he defended his pride. "I felt like a new man when I formed my group. I did all this to survive."

"Survive what?" Michael asked. He still failed to understand Cawley's intentions. 

"A war. I had a vision." Cawley explained. "I saw the world come to an end because their stupidity had gotten the better of them. My brothers claimed to have shared that same vision. They followed me because they wanted to survive."

"You murdered people just because you believed that a dream was real."

"They were out to kill us!"

"No they were not! No one was! That boy was just hiking when he discovered your complex by mistake. Besides that, you've been stealing weapons. That's terrorism and I for one can't stand terrorists."

Cawley stared into his eyes. He no longer cared about anything. Michael had had enough. He removed two plastic strips from his pocked and proceeded to bind Cawley's hands

"So are you going to kill me?" He snickered as Michael restrained him.

"No." Michael replied. "Unlike you, I don't kill. Come on let's go."

A few minutes later, Michael secured Cawley in the passenger seat. They drove off back towards the street where the police were waiting for them.

"Another case closed I assume." KITT spoke up.

Michael mopped the sweat off his forehead.

"You said it, KITT." He replied with a smile. "Mind you it's the first case in a long time where I haven't felt sorry for the guy." 

"Do you think they will treat him as a mental patient?" KITT asked him innocently.

"I don't know and I don't care." Michael replied arrogantly.

KITT didn't believe him. "Michael."

"Okay I do care, but as long as they don't let him back out on the streets, then it's fine with me."

WAre we going to make a stop in the city after this? My turbines could use a stretch."

Michael laughed. "Sure why not. Oh I almost forgot. We can't take off without one thing."

KITT knew what was coming next.

"Oh no." He cried.

Michael switched on the radio and played his music much to KITT's displeasure. Half an hour later, they had successfully handed over Cawley to the authorities. With the morning sun now over the horizon, Michael decided to inform Devon of the details. They both knew that they could be called on another assignment at any time so the pair decided to make the most of it. Michael switched off KITT's radio transponder. The day was there's and they could do anything.

**The End**


End file.
